Talk:Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor
In Halo 3 does Master Chief wear Mark VI? Are we completely sure that the newest pictures of the Chief are in Mark VI? The color looks kind of different...I think we should remove the image because of the possibility that it is Mark VII.--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 02:00, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :I think I agree. The newest images of the Chief from H3 are most likely the Mark VII(or whatever the folks at Bungie decide to call the next version;) So we shouldn't presume to know the facts regarding it's designation...even though it's very likely. It's almost definitely not the Mark VI, though. For the same reason we should label any references to the Mark VII armor as speculation, since we don't have factual data on it yet. Keep the images, because they are dynamic, but don't mislead the readers.--Cu Roi 19:35, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :Actually, if you look at a zoomed in picture of the new halo 3 hoodie, there is a caption below the MC saying: UNSC Mark VI Mjolnir --Dockman 22:53, 5 January 2007 (UTC) What if it is mark vi.2?? I wouldn't call it VII or VIII yet. Wait until the game is out. Although Bungie is in love with seven.... 65.87.44.196 10:01, 6 July 2007 (UTC) GoO Spartans had Mark VI Armour! The article states that John is the only one to have received VI. However, if you look on the cover of GoO, a Spartan wearing VI is in the background. :That's Kurt in the MJOLNIR MARK V armor!--Master Chief Petty Officer 09:49, 26 January 2007 (UTC) who assumes that They were the only ones wearing Mark V? i was always under the assumption that everyone was getting the new armour-Fred swaps damaged parts of his Mark V with someone who had died! why would they be the only ones to have it? :*What in god's name did you just say? CaptainAdamGraves 04:12, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::*read the article. under the Mark V heading, it has what i'm talking about. :I thought that they got the Mark VI parts from a secret weapons locker deep under the base. Kerek 09:11, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::I think it's Mark VI Because Halo 2 Takes course over a very, very, very short period of time so I don't think there would be enough time to even make a Mark VII! Kerek 09:10, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Kurt-051 have received the cut down version of the MJOLNIR armor, it was mentioned in Ghost of Onyx (or did I carelessly misread the article?)--Master Chief Petty Officer 10:09, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :Kurt has his old MJOLNIR suit, but he chooses to wear his SPI armor instead because he doesn't want to feel separate from his S-III unit. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:42, 22 January 2007 (UTC) No, I am talking about the distribution of the armor, Kurt received one, why his his name not written on the article?--Master Chief Petty Officer 04:56, 23 January 2007 (UTC) On the cover of Halo: Ghosts of Onyx it is Kelly in MJOLNIR Mark V armor because Dr. Halsey kiddnapped her in Halo: First Strike.-- MCDBBlits 18:10, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Wasn't it like this? *Fred- Mark VI *Will- Mark VI *Linda- Mark VI *Kelly- Mark V *Kurt- SPI Mark II Cuz kelly wouldn't have recieved upgrades, (Dr. Halsey's fault) But Blue Team surely would have. The UNSC would have given Blue Team all the support they could have. Plus I think Kurt only had the Mark IV because it was his origional suit (I think anyway. forgive me if I am wrong) --Captain Jacob Rathens 02:56, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Master Chief is NOT wearing Mark VII armor in Halo 3 "Time" Some believe that the chances of the Master Chief wearing Mjolnir Mark VII armor is impossible, saying that 'there was no chance for him to acquire the armor because the Covenant already had control of Earth.' Indeed, it seems unlikely that John would have the time to acquire such a high tech piece of armor, considering the Covenant had control of most of Earth when he returned aboard the Prophet's ship. Some also believe that small parts of the armor were exchanged for newer, more upgraded parts. And this might lead Bungie to call it 'Mjolnir Mark VII', because of the new parts. Other theories could be the possibility of the armor's color wearing out from countless battles. The green color would slowly dissipate and turn into an olive green, then from that onto an olive green/brown. This might be another reason why the Master Chief's armor appears brownish instead of the normal green. Well, I think that the gloves is slightly different, and the HUD is definetly a big change. There might be a long period after Halo 2, so it appears so Master Chief Petty Officer 05:09, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Well I think while the Forerunner Ship jumped there was a gap whilte they were in Slipspace so the Chief may have may have Mark VII or Mark 6.5 and there is no evidence that all of Earth is under control because Blue Team has been killing all of them. There is a period between Halo 3, and Master Chief must have gone through a fight without killing himself. if he's using Mark VI he could have died a long time ago. It must be an upgraded oneMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:16, 12 March 2007 (UTC) The UNSC would not put the mark 6 in production just to turn around as little as a mounth later and put a mark 7 into production, its at best an upgraded mark 6 and as stated in the fall of Reach when the mark 4 was retired it had long lost its color.-- MCDBBlits 18:11, 28 May 2007 (UTC) That's not the point, when Mark VI was produced the world is not at high risk at Covenant invasion, they are not at the point of ruining Earth, but at the end of Halo 2 the Flood, Covenants are boarding Earth, and it seems that might need a better armor for the MC to defend Earth. If he is still wearing the batty old Mark VI than he would have died in the blast in Starry Night Trailer. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 04:52, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Who said Earth is completely Covenant controlled at the start of H3? There could of been time between the Prophet's ship landing and the complete capture of Earth. You just don't know if there was time for a new suit to be made and issued until they release the game. Unless you work at Bungie or something. Teflon4 11:42, 6 July 2007 (UTC) where is the mark II armour mentioned in all my time playing halo reading the books and looking around here this is the first instance i have ever heard of the mark II armour can somebody tell me where it is mentioned --Fatman ninja 18:23, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :I think they might have mentioned it in Fall of Reach, I am not sure, but I've seen something similar about it tooMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:15, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Maby it was just ASSUMED!? I thought the exo armor the trainers use to train against the S-II in Fall of Reach was the begginings of the MJOLNIR armors development -- MCDBBlits 18:17, 28 May 2007 (UTC) This is exactly the same as the wikipedia article... They just changed a couple of words-- Black Mercy 18:35, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :I agree. Master Chief Petty Officer 04:34, 3 March 2007 (UTC) But not the talk page Armor Shields I heard that after 20 shield depletes/recharges the shields stop working,Is that true? --Mac10&Cheese 23:28, 18 March 2007 I don't think so. In game you can do more than that. Plus, in First Strike the Master Chief's shields were damaged. I think Cortana damaged then when she teleported Chief. But I still don't think it is 20. --Captain Jacob Rathens 02:48, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Mystery Armor Where did you get that?--UNSC AI 20:47, 26 March 2007 (UTC) I know that, that's a picture from The Art of Halo. That's a pic from an early screenshot in 1999, the first announcment of the Halo game, actually!Master Chief Petty Officer 11:38, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :That was an early concept for MJOLNIR armor before it became what it is today. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 20:50, 6 April 2007 (UTC) I'm the guy who put it in so go ahead, Shower me with HATE Mail, I can take it! -- Ptowery 22:29, 19 April 2007 (UTC) WHO PUT THE FREAKING CLEAR TEMPLATE IN!?!? Anyway, it isn't hate mail. GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ''' 22:30, 19 April 2007 (UTC) susposed to be MK1 I just like to know more about these concept arts after all, [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 10:29, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Mark 1? I'm goint to remove the picture under mark 1. It's just an image of the halo that would be released for the pc, which means it is no longer cannon. WHAT THE??? WHO PUT MISTER CHIEF IN MARK 1???!!! Ptowery 22:30, 19 April 2007 (UTC) The Mark I doesn't even have green armor on it. --Uneven elephant 22:30, 29 May 2007 (UTC) I have a question... How come people like, let's say a Marine, how come they don't wear MJOLNIR Armor?--SWME 14:53, 6 July 2007 (UTC) *OK, I got my answer here. But this arises a new question; What was the reason regular humans died from wearing the armor? I don't see how.--SWME 21:28, 6 July 2007 (UTC) ::The reason they died was because the suit's mechanics amplifies the wearers reflexes...a LOT(10fold, 100fold???) and the movements are so fast that normal human bones that have not been reinforced cannot move that fast and wind up tearing/breaking limbs just from sheer velocity. If you read Halo:The Fall of Reach, you'll read somewhere that a marine tried wearing the suit, but the reflexes were so fast that he spasmed and broke his own back.(lovely=)...yeah...Peace. 'I'm On Fire!' ''FeedTheFlame '' '' 00:17, 7 July 2007 (UTC) It looks like a plain armor to me, it doesn't looks like half a ton. ![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 01:27, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Well, appearances are deceiving. --Ghost 01:42, 7 July 2007 (UTC)